


I’m Fine, There’s Just Jackhammers in my Head

by CobaltCakes001



Series: This Life We Built Together [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Hurt/Comfort, Kuroo just needs sleep, Kuroo just overworks himself, M/M, No Angst, One Shot, Post-Time Skip, Sickfic, Sleepy Cuddles, Tsukishima Kei is a Good Significant Other, Tsukishima Kei-centric, Tsukishima really just babies Kuroo, and maybe some advil, but it's ok, tsukki takes care of him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28984695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CobaltCakes001/pseuds/CobaltCakes001
Summary: Kuroo has been overworking himself for the last few weeks. The lack of sleep and stress have finally caught up to him. Good thing he has a caring boyfriend to dote on him while he's incapacitated.Or; Tsukishima thinks Kuroo is a dumbass for letting it get to this point of overworking himself. But because he loves him, he'll take care of his big baby.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: This Life We Built Together [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126007
Comments: 4
Kudos: 125





	I’m Fine, There’s Just Jackhammers in my Head

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you so much for everyone's support on my last two fics! I putting this all into a series, since it all takes place in the same universe I've created for KurooTsukki. I am really excited to write pre-relationship and future fics!! I hope I continue to receive your support! Now that Tsukki had a bit of a rough day in the last one, I decided to show that Kuroo also has some sick days too! Good thing they're there for each other!

Tsukishima woke up to the sound of his alarm, he blearily opened his eyes and reached over to turn it off. He rubbed his eyes, and stretched trying to get out of bed, but he seemed to be anchored down. He glanced behind him to realize that his boyfriend was still in bed. His boyfriend that should have been at work hours ago. Carefully turning in Kuroo's hold, Tsukishima noticed that Kuroo was sweating. Gently Tsukishima pressed the back of his hand to Kuroo’s forehead, he was burning up. Kuroo was sick with a fever that much was clear. 

Tsukishima had two options; call someone to look after Kuroo, while he went to classes, or get a peer to share their notes and stay home. After very little debate, Tsukishima realized there really was only one option. Tsukishima let out a sigh. Just then Kuroo’s phone started ringing on his side of the bed. Tsukishima used all his force to sit up, with the iron grip around his waist, as he reached over Kuroo to grab his phone. There were some groans but Tsukishima just ignored them for now, Kuroo needed to wake up at some point. Once Tsukishima got a hold of the phone, he sat back down, and noticed it was Kuroo’s work calling.

“Hello?”

“Oh, um hello. Would it be possible to speak to Kuroo-san please?” A quiet feminine voice said on the other line. 

“No Unfortunately, Kuroo has a fever and he won’t be able to come into work today.” Tsukishima replied. He was surprised no one called sooner, or perhaps they did but got no answer. 

“Oh no, that’s terrible! May I ask who I’m speaking with?”

“Tsukishima Kei, his boyfriend. I haven’t taken his temperature yet, I only just woke up, but he’s burning up.” 

“Dear, well, Kuroo-san has been working longer hours lately, even though I’ve told him that he’s going to overwork himself. Pardon my manners, I’m Suzuki, a coworker of Kuroo-san’s. I trust that he’ll be taken care of?” Suzuki asked. 

“Yes, no need to worry, Suzuki-san. I’ll be staying home today from classes, to take care of him. Is there anyone I need to call to let them know that Tetsurou won’t be coming today?” Tsukishima doubted that Suzuki was Kuroo’s boss. He certainly didn’t want this to be held against Kuroo just because he was dumbass and overworking himself to the point of illness. 

“Ah no worries, I’ll let everyone know that he won’t be coming in today. Thank you Tsukishima-san, I hope he gets better. Have a good day.”

“Thank you Suzuki-san, have a good day.” Tsukishima hung up, and put Kuroo’s phone on his side table. Tsukishima had noticed that Kuroo was coming home later, for the past few weeks, Tsukishima had been going to bed before Kuroo even got home. When he asked Kuroo about it, he simply said it was a busy time and he wanted to stay on top of things. But Tsukishima really didn’t see the need to stay so late. Kuroo would only arrive at home by 11 pm, just to wake up and be out of the house before 7 am. Now it’s finally caught up to him.

Tsukishima glances down at Kuroo, who is still sleeping, with his arms still securely wrapped around Tsukishima. He would hate to wake up Kuroo, when he clearly needs the sleep, but he needs medicine, water and possibly a shower. Tsukishima gently nudges his shoulder, shaking Kuroo awake. Kuroo groans in protest, and begins to wake up. His grip loosens on Tsukishima, but he doesn’t move. Tsukishima knows Kuroo is going to be clingy, right off the bat. He doesn't want to scare Kuroo with the prospect of leaving his side. Even if it’s to get the thermometer. Kuroo tries to sit up, emphasis on tries, before he holds his head and slowly lays back down. 

“Morning Tetsu, how are you feeling?” Tsukishima asks quietly, in case Kuroo has a headache. Kuroo looked up and gave Tsukishima a puzzled look.

“Kei? What are you still doing here? Wait… what am I still doing here? What time is it? I overslept. I got-” Kuroo started to sit up again, wincing as he pushed the covers off. 

“Woah, Tetsu. Slow down.” Tsukishima lightly pushed Kuroo on his chest into a lying down position again. He left his hand there, and brought his other hand to gingerly run through Kuroo’s hair. “You’re sick with a fever, you’re staying home today.” Kuroo was about to open his mouth, when Tsukishima cut him off. “Don’t even try to fight me on this Tetsurou. You’re staying home, and recovering before you even think about work. You’ve been pushing yourself too hard, and it’s finally caught up to you.” Kuroo closes his mouth. At least he’s smart enough not to fight me, Tsukishima thought. 

“Okay, well what about you? Don’t you have class today?” Kuroo asked innocently. Tsukishima rolled his eyes. It was very clear from the fact that he hadn’t left yet, that he wouldn't be going to class today. Kuroo just wanted to hear him say it. 

“I do. But when there’s a certain big baby that needs taking care of, that usually holds as a higher priority.” Tsukishima couldn’t keep the fondness out of his voice. It was hard to nag when Kuroo wasn’t feeling 100%. Kuroo smiled softly at him. 

“Well if that’s the case I know something that you can do to make me feel better…” Kuroo smirked up at Tsukishima. He takes it back. Kuroo was feeling fine. He should actually get going to class now. Tsukishima lightly tapped Kuroo on the chest, he could feel his face heating up. 

“As if that’s going to help you right now.” Tsukishima sighed. “You’re hopeless.” 

“I can’t help it when my Moonshine treats me so well.” 

“Yeah well, I can change that.” Tsukishima threatens. 

“Nah, you love me too much. Plus I take higher priority.” Kuroo grins up at Tsukishima. Tsukishima can’t keep the smile off his face, because he knows Kuroo is right and there was no point in denying that. 

“Yes you do.” Tsukishima leans down to kiss Kuroo’s forehead, to serve both purposes of checking his temperature again, and giving him some comforting affection. Kuroo’s forehead is burning, so Tsukishima decides that he should probably go get the thermometer to see how bad, and some medicine. “You have a fever that much is obvious, does it hurt anywhere else? Or are you uncomfortable anywhere?” 

“Um, kinda feels like there’s jackhammers drilling into my brain, and I feel slightly nauseous. Little dizzy.” Kuroo replies, closing his eyes. “The light isn’t really helping either.” Kuroo opens his eyes just a little too look back up at Tsukishima. “You’re doing wonders though Babe.” Tsukishima rolls his eyes. He’ll never understand how Kuroo always has enough energy to provoke him. 

“Okay, well I have to get up to get the thermometer and medicine okay?” Kuroo lets out a whine in protest and reaches for the hand on his chest. “Tetsu, I’ll be right back I promise. I just need to know how bad your fever is. It might be worse than we think, and I won’t hesitate bringing you to the hospital.” Kuroo lets out another whine. He hates the hospital. Kuroo holds on to Tsukishima a little longer before he lets him get up. 

True to his word, Tsukishima comes back with a thermometer, ibuprofen and a glass of water. Kuroo is almost falling asleep again, but Tsukishima helps him sit up and takes his temperature. While he waits he gives Kuroo the ibuprofen and water to take. He closes the curtains all the way, and the room is bathed in darkness. Or as dark as it can get considering it’s midday. Kuroo’s temperature is at 39.7℃, which was nothing life threatening but a fever nonetheless. Tsukishima lets Kuroo go back to sleep after that, only covering him in a light sheet, and refilling his water. 

Tsukishima went to go sit in the living room so he could get at least some school work done. He didn’t have work today, but he did have practice so he called his coach to let him know he wouldn’t be showing up. He emailed a few students he was close to from the classes, asking if they could share the notes from today’s lessons. After everything was sorted, he got to work. Tsukishima would work in the bedroom, however it was dark and he didn’t want to strain his eyes more than he needed to. He would just be sure to check on Kuroo regularly so he could be there if Kuroo needed anything. 

-

It had been two hours since Kuroo went back to sleep, and Tsukishima had been checking on him every half an hour or so to make sure he wasn’t overheating. Tsukishima was currently on the couch reviewing the notes from one of the classes he missed today, when he heard some banging and some cursing. He glanced up from his laptop to see a half-asleep Kuroo leaning on the doorframe of their bedroom. Tsukishima quickly put his laptop on the coffee table and walked over to Kuroo’s side. Tsukishima was quick to get Kuroo’s arm around his shoulders so he could lean on Tsukishima instead of the doorframe.  
“What are you doing out of bed? Did you need something?” He whispered, not wanting to startle him. Kuroo leaned his full weight of Tsukishima and wrapped his other arm around Tsukishima, clinging like a koala. Tsukishima reciprocated the action and wrapped his arms around Kuroo, standing a little straighter to brace all of Kuroo’s. 

“I woke up, and Tsukki wasn’t there…” Kuroo's voice was drowsy from sleeping, he buried himself in Tsukishima’s neck. Tsukishima would’ve had half a mind to stay in the room… But he knew it couldn’t be helped. If Kuroo was clingy on a regular basis, and it was just increased when he was sleepy, then Kuroo was definitely the most needy and clingy when he was sick. Tsukishima squeezed Kuroo a little, turning to kiss his forehead. Still warm but definitely not as hot as earlier. Tsukishima rubbed his hands up and down Kuroo’s back. 

“I’m sorry, I’m here now.” He tried to sound as comforting as possible. He was pretty sure the rest of his day would include Kuroo in his arms to some degree. Not that it was really hardship. Tsukishima noticed that Kuroo was still wearing his sweat soaked shirt, which was probably not the most comfortable thing. “Hey, how about you take a shower and I’ll make you some miso soup. I’m sure you’re hungry, haven’t eaten anything all day.” Kuroo nodded but clearly wasn’t making an effort to move. Very carefully, Tsukishima lifted Kuroo behind his knees and carried him to the bathroom. Kuroo let out a surprised yelp and wrapped both arms around Tsukishima’s neck.Tsukishima placed the rug in front of the shower. 

“Woah, my baby is so strong.” Kuroo smirked lazily at Tsukishima. He leaned to give him a kiss, but Tsukishima turned so Kuroo’s lips landed on his cheek. Kuroo looked at Tsukishima and pouted. “I want to kiss my knight in shining armour, for being so strong and kind.” Tsukishima chuckled at that. 

“Yes well, if the Knight gets sick, who is going to take care of the Prince?” Kuroo hummed, thinking about it for a second. 

“I guess you have a point. God, I hate being sick. No kisses.” Kuroo pouted some more. Tsukishima fully laughed at that, and brought both hands to cradle Kuroo’s face. 

“I’d figure you’d enjoy all the attention that I’m giving you.” 

“Yes, I am…But, Tsukki’s kisses are magical. I’m sure I’d get healed right away if I got a kiss.” Tsukishima smirked, tilted Kuroo’s head and kissed his forehead. Kuroo groaned. “NO! I want a proper kiss. The Prince demands a proper kiss.” Tsukishima couldn’t help it, and he started laughing again at Kuroo’s expense. 

“Such a demanding Prince.” Tsukishima stepped back a little, Kuroo almost following with him. Tsukishima gave him a look. “Just take a shower Tetsu, you’ll feel better trust me.” As more incentive, he kisses Kuroo on the corner of his mouth. “I’m going to make soup, so by the time you’re done, it’ll be ready.” Kuroo huffed but started undressing. Tsukishima held out his arms, and accepted all the laundry and threw it in the hamper. “Call me if you need anything. 

Tsukishima went to the kitchen to make the soup. He decided to sprinkle a little ginger, though not typical, it wouldn’t hurt especially if Kuroo was still a little nauseous. By the time Tsukishima set the bowl at the table, the water had stopped running so he figured Kuroo was out of the shower by now. Tsukishima walked into the bedroom to see Kuroo face planted on the bed, hair towel around his neck, and dressed in a hoodie and sweatpants. He didn’t seem to be sleeping yet, but clearly that was next on the agenda. Tsukishima got closer and upon further inspection, realized it was Tsukishima’s hoodie. One that Akiteru got as a gag gift, it was green with a cartoon dinosaur in the middle saying ‘rawr’. 

“C’mon Tetsu, I promise you can sleep after but you need to eat something.” He nudged Kuroo, and he rolled over and slowly sat up. Tsukishima couldn’t help thinking how adorable Kuroo looked wearing his sweater. “Couldn’t find anything of yours to wear?” He teased. It was pretty commonplace they wore each other's clothes all the time, but he couldn’t resist.

“It smells like home…” Kuroo whispered drowsily. Oh, how that did things to Tsukishima’s heart. He felt his face heating up. Kuroo registered what he said a second too late, because he smirked at the fact he could still get Tsukishima flustered, even when he was half-asleep. Tsukishima pulled him to an embrace, their position on the was rather uncomfortable, but they both melted into each other's arms. Tsukishima whispered, 

“I love you too.” 

-

Evening finally rolled around and Tsukishima was done with his school work for the day and put his laptop away. He could probably do a little more, but he was tired. And hungry. However he was trapped, once again. Tsukishima joined Kuroo in bed once he ate the soup, and he had been sleeping since. Tsukishima was leaning against the headboard, and Kuroo’s head was in his lap. Kuroo was basically pressed up into his side, legs tangled together. Tsukishima’s nails had been dragging through Kuroo’s hair, and scratching his scalp. 

He was quite relaxed himself but he knew that they should both eat properly before finally going to sleep. Tsukishima dragged his fingers down the nape of Kuroo’s neck. It was still a little damp, but much better than before. It was such a task trying to get Kuroo to sit up so he could properly dry his hair, before he went to sleep. Tsukishima didn’t need Kuroo getting sick for a different reason. He brought his hand down Kuroo’s neck to rest on his shoulder, and gently began shaking him awake. Kuroo let out a few whines, as he blinked his eyes open, turning his head to look up and Tsukishima. Kuroo smiled sleepily at him. 

“Tsukki… You’re here…” Tsukishima couldn’t stop his smile even if he tried. He brought a hand to rest on Kuroo’s cheek, he leaned into the touch. 

“Of course I am. I have to watch over my Prince, don’t I?” Kuroo's smile turned into a grin and he sat up crawling a little more into Tsukishima’s lap, resting his head on Tsukishima’s shoulder. 

“Mmmmm… Thanks to that I think I’ve made a full recovery.” Tsukishima raised an eyebrow at that. For all he knew this was Kuroo’s way of asking for a proper kiss. Still, Tsukishima turned his head and pressed his lips to Kuroo’s forehead. He didn’t feel particularly warm, so chances were that Kuroo would have completely recovered by tomorrow morning. So he leaned down a little further and pressed a soft kiss to Kuroo’s lips, which he was quick to return. Tsukishima leaned back, but Kuroo chased after him, giving him an eskimo kiss. 

“You’re hopeless, you know?”Tsukishima sighed, but he was smiling.

“Only when it comes to you Moonshine, I already said it’s because you treat me so well.” Kuroo smirked. Tsukishima tried to get up or move, but Kuroo wasn’t moving.

“C’mon you big baby, I need to make us supper.”

“Why can’t we just sleep?”

“You do realize you’ve only had soup today? If you’re feeling better you should actually eat a proper meal.” Kuroo groaned, Tsukishima ignored him, and gently pushed him off and got up. “You can go back to sleep as soon as you eat something.” He was just about half through the door, when Kuroo called from the bed;

“Kei?” 

“Yes?” Tsukishima turned around so Kuroo knew he had his attention. 

“Thanks for taking care of me.” Kuroo was smiling, no trace of teasing behind his words. Tsukishima smiled in return. 

“Of course Tetsurou, anything for my Prince.” Tsukishima giggled. He couldn’t help it. Kuroo rolled over and buried his face in his pillow, and let out a long sigh.

“Tsukkiiii!!! You are so mean.” 

“I’m sure I have no idea what you’re talking about.” 

They ate supper, and went back to bed right after as promised. Kuroo laid on his stomach, Tsukishima curled up behind him resting his on the back of his shoulder, draped all across Kuroo’s back. Even though Kuroo was sick, Tsukishima was happy that Kuroo was able to catch up on sleep, and hopefully this will lead as an example to not overwork himself in the future. Tsukishima would nag him tomorrow about staying later at work, but for now he let him sleep. 

-

Bonus: 

“Moonshine, you don’t look too well, and you’re burning up.” 

“Mmmm, I wonder why that is…” 

“My kisses are magical baby, I can heal with just one-”

“NO Tetsu! Could you just go get me some water and ibuprofen, please?”

“So bossy, I thought I was the Prince?”

“Your crown has been revoked. There’s a new order around here.” 

“Yikes, I think I liked it better when I was in power.” 

“Well you shouldn’t have kissed me then!”

“Ahhhh, I hate to break it to you, Kei dearest, but it was YOU who kissed me.” 

“It was not! I- oh…”

“Apology accepted. I will go retrieve the items his majesty requested.” 

“I am so vanquishing you from my Kingdom after this.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Always appreciate the feedback! ꒰´꒳`꒱


End file.
